


Crimson Garden

by PlagueChan



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, NSFW, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueChan/pseuds/PlagueChan
Summary: In 1897 London, England, the well known vampire slayer, Ringo Starr suspects a group of vampires to be responsible of numerous counts of disappearances in the night. Without the aid of a fellow friend and slayer, Ringo takes it upon himself to face forth the mansion that could be the key to the answers that he seeks.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this will be the very first Starrison full-blown fanfic that I have ever written and I am very excited! I've been wanting to explore the Vampire AU of these two for a very long time and I'm glad I have the motivation to do so. I hope you all enjoy and don't hesitate to tell me of what you think~~

_London, England 1897_

_Dearest Paul,_

_It is within my greatest pleasure to have received your letter in such short time after your departure. I know very well that when the winds of travel call to you, you have to obey it. I can only hope that the terrains have been kind to you in return to bless you with it’s beautiful majesty._

_I will admit, it has been rather lonesome since you have left. As much as I do not wish to weight your heart with despair, I can only share my deepest honest thoughts to you. The london streets have been more dangerous than we can ever imagine. A great number of our neighbors along those of further districts have suddenly vanished. Completely without trace of foul play. No other have witnessed of where they went or why they just simply disappeared._

_I was put up to the task to investigate in your place. I do promise as God as my witness that I will put in end to this reign of terror. You and I both know of the possibilities for we have dealt with them before. The possibilities that are far from human. I can only hope the perpetrator is among us mortals, but I feel the doubt in my heart says otherwise._

_My heavy suspicions rests upon the mansion that is further out in the city. I can not explain it, but I feel that there are certain activities that occur inside. Heinous and strange things. If you can remember, Paul, it was a decade ago that someone took resident inside of that mansion and has not greeted a single soul or has even come out. I do not like to make sudden assumptions, but life has started to rise within that mansion little before the disappearances began. It’s too far to be a coincidence._

_Rest assure, my dearest friend, for all those years of training will not be in vain if my suspicions are correct._

_Be safe, and stay content._

_-Ringo_

The hot crimson wax dripping onto the carefully folded letter as Ringo stamped his family’s crest before it could harden. It was to be mailed out first thing in the morning before he could start his mission.

Ringo Starr, one of the very first vampire slayers in secret for London for a number of years. Both Paul and himself have been part of the organization ever since there have been reports of citizens with strange marks on their necks. Specifically to be the looks of bite marks that would either be on the left and the right side of one’s neck where the jugular vein rests underneath. The poor souls that would behade of these marks would either vanish without a trace or pass on in their beds. Men, women, and in rare cases, children would fall victim of these cruel crimes. There even been reports of grave robbing among the graveyards at night causing such disturbances in the people of where their departed loved ones have gone to. Who in their ill-mind would do such a thing and why? The secret society of vampire hunters knew exactly who and why.

Paul and Ringo have dedicated their very lives to it as much as it seems to be completely abnormal to the population of England, but it’s not as if blood-lusted creatures were the only strange things to venture the thick fogs of London.

It was their job to investigate and to keep peace among the people. To rid of any parasites to cause relentless chaos until there are no traces left.

 

* * *

 

  
“Mr. Starr, if I may be frank, it is rather a foolish decision to make this expedition on your own without the aid of Mr. McCartney.”

“Mr. Epstein, with all due respect I know of what I am getting myself into. Paul and I have shared many missions together where we have eradicated many vampires before. What makes this any different? Because I am alone without my partner? It may be so, but I am able to take care of myself.” Ringo says across the table with the head of the vampire slayer organization of England, Brian Epstein. “Besides, for what harm is it to do some investigation?”

“That is exactly of what I wanted to talk to you about, Mr. Starr.” Brain pours himself a glass, “I have taken it amongst myself and the other heads of the organization to do an inspection of the mansion a fortnight ago. We haven’t exactly been able to get inside the manson per say, but we have witnessed evident detail of it to make a decision.”

The dim candlelight inside of Brian’s office have illuminated against Ringo’s blue eyes beautifully. It was one of the fewer features that make the vampire slayer so alluring were his eyes. Many women and even few men have found themselves to be smitten by the sapphire orbs along that compliments his soft rounded face. A plastered expression that showed sympathy and kindness to all humanity.

“We have found trails of blood from the backside of the mansion. Quite small, but lead towards of what we assume is an underground pantry. Most vampires these days have been keeping hostages in stock before they could feed.” Brain continued with disgust present in his voice, “We were lucky enough to find something before anybody could notice our presence. As careful as we are, we can’t risk casualties just by sticking our noses into a lion's den.”

Soaking in all of this information, it should be more of the reason to send Ringo in. Even if he has to use himself as the decoy, he was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Himself, for the thousands of innocent mortals that deserve to live another day in perfect solitude. If he makes it out alive, the information would all be the more useful. He didn’t know if the trails of blood were just there out of pure recklessness or some sort of lure for bold prey. Either way, Ringo was going to find out one way or another.

“Now, Mr. Starr, if you are certain that you would further into the investigation, then I will abide by it. However, I will caution you to handle this as discreetly and carefully as you can manage. Whether you enter in the mansion or not, it is all up to you.” Brain finished as he pulls of what seems to be a small case, “Take this.”

Blinking slowly, Ringo hesitantly takes the case he opens it to see supplies that are beneficial for a typical vampire slayer. Bulbs of garlic, wooden stakes, the holy bible, a golden cross, and a bottles worth of holy water. All items blessed individually and ready to use. It was convenient as he was currently low and could have the time to make more wooden stakes. His heart jumps with excitement as he clutches the case close to his chest.

“I will do my best, Mr. Epstein. Thank you, …” Ringo smiles before he could exit the office.

“Good luck, and be careful.” Brian nods before Ringo could head out.

As much as Ringo wanted to hastily tend to the mission, he needed to come up with strategies on how he’ll infiltrate the mansion. Maybe he didn’t have to. He’ll need to come up with a bonafide reason to get inside if he is able to. Tonight will very much be a busy night.

 

* * *

 

  
While the sun dies onto the horizon, the lights inside of the mansion became present. Not bright enough to be distracting but dim enough to spot from a few windows. The long ominous halls inside almost dark enough where it’s impossible to see one’s hand in front of their face. Just how the inhabitants inside enjoy it. Pure darkness as it welcomes their sensitive eyes. Their skins as pale as death welcoming the cool air circulating throughout the building. How the creatures relished every aspect of what the night provides for them. It was bliss.

Two figures stand in the main hall with their words echoing throughout the walls.

“I do not see why you’re making such a fuss. You are feeding more than your share which is starting to cause such distress of the citizens of London. Now, I fear that we are being searched by unwanted guests.” The tallest one spoke, “Johnthan, you have been rather sloppy.”

“Sloppy? Rather bold of you to say when you hardly feed at all. Have you forgotten of who we are, George? We eat to live. It is a simple as I can explain it, my friend.” The shorter one replies with his eyes blazing of irritation. “If you simply want to malnourished yourself then by all means do so.”

“Goodness, Johnathan. That hostility of yours will surely be the end of you.” George could only roll his tired eyes before turning towards the stairs. “However, you need to halt on the hunts until the hysteria has calmed down. Any further and our door will be crowded with fire and pitchforks. I don’t wish to relive that again.”

“Quite alright. ‘Ave plenty in the storage for a while.” John shrugs, curving a smug grin.

“As for the potential intruders, I will keep on the lookout. It seems that they could be the slayers from the organization that others have warned us about. Interesting to say the least.”

The tall vampire hummed with his index finger and thumb placed under his chin. He closed those dark eyes of his as they glowed in the darkness. The thought of vampire slayers didn’t trouble his mind. John and himself have dealt with them many times before. The slayers work for different branches of the organization making them spread out throughout Europe making it rather difficult for them to stay in one sitting. George will admit that moving back to England have given him comfort as it was his birth home. This game of cat and mouse was getting old.

If a slayer has decided to confront them, he will be there to judge of what he should do to them.


	2. Piece Of You

The golden purple colors of the horizon were now the intense deep blue that was accompanied by the beautiful full moon. The people of London nestled safely in their homes, breaking their daily bread, and letting the seduction of sleep do the rest. While most slumber at this time, it is also when the nightly shifts come about. The street prostitutes dwelling near lampposts hoping to snag a potential suitor for the night, the drunkards singing shoulder to shoulder in bars, and smugglers awaiting in dark alleys with perfectly sharpened knives.

For Ringo, he was quietly enjoying a simple dinner with half-glass of his favorite wine. Expensive, but it helps rests his nerves. Paul and himself often do this as if it was a personal ritual. Their last dinner, as they tend to call it. In every mission to slaughter the demons of the night, could mean the seal of their fates. They sit down, have their favorite dishes for dinner, and drink some wine as they share conversations with one another. It’s what kept them sane for all these years.

But, … Ringo was alone.

Closing his eyes as he tries to imagine of what Paul must think of all this. How he’ll share the town’s gossip in turn to help lighten up the mood. That carefree optimistic attitude of his is what made this room seem so much brighter even when lit with one singular candle. Now the shadows of the room seem to have swallowed the space to where Paul used to be. It was rather unnerving to say the least. However, there was no time for that. No use in losing his courage now when soon facing one of mankind's greatest threats.

How he shall take an approach to this is a thought that has swam in his mind countless times. There was the choice of infiltration, but it would take time of which he can’t waste along the lines of the risks of getting caught before he could have the chance to get inside the mansion. The other was to disguise himself as a weary traveler and ask for a night of rest. It has worked before, but Ringo doesn’t know of just how suspicious the beings will be when they see him. Ever since the organization was formed, vampires have taken extra precautions to lower the chances of coming across a slayer. In this time now, it was a good fifty-fifty. All the vampires had to rely now was their instincts and inhuman strength.

In a way, both would end up in the same conclusion. Ringo runs into the creature, hoping it’ll be just one individual, he kills it and then it’s all over. It’s wishful thinking. As Brian mentioned earlier of stepping into a lions den, he could mean more than just one blood-thirsty lion as the mansion is large enough to hold tens to hundreds of vampires. Ringo knew this, but he wasn’t afraid to use himself as bait for the other slayers to be aware to approach the mansion in groups. Whatever will happen to him, the organization will know and will take action into their own hands.

Looking outside of the glass window, Ringo finishes the last of his meal and wine. Such a peaceful night. A shame that it’ll be wasted on spilt blood and ashes.

Making his decision, Ringo grabs his case of the necessary items along with some small parcels. He didn’t know how long this night was going, so it’s important to keep him from becoming famished as much as possible. A slayer on low energy is a certainty for death.

Blowing out the candle, he wraps himself in a cloak that was as dark as the night. Locking the door behind him, he exits out of the flat.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re rather quiet tonight. Is there something on your mind, John?” George said, walking alongside his vampire colleague.

The sound of canes meeting the cement below can be heard from a block away as it gives further night dwelling mortals to be aware of their presence.

“Was it really wise to leave the mansion? The slayers could take hold of it at any given time now.” John grumbles, the sliver of paranoia apparent in his voice.

“Then let them. We are the only ones who knows about the storage down below. It’s practically a labyrinth of doors if they think that they have the time to try to find the right doors. Determination that these slayers have these days can be rather remarkable.” George states, his gloved finger on his velvet-soft lips.”You worry too much, my friend. It has been too long that we have socialized.”

“Let us just hope that we won’t return to find the entire building in flames. Maybe in the meantime we can find some loose words about that god-forsaken organization.” John hisses between his teeth, canines sharp to the touch.

“Try not to get your hopes up.” George warns his enthusiastic friend, “Let us enjoy the night as we can.”

 

* * *

 

 

Using the alleyways to avoid grabbing attention by any civilians present in the London streets, Ringo makes swift speed to get the mansion as soon as he’s able to sufficiently. Ignoring the mad blubbering homeless men that are making great attempt to grab him to do god knows what. Ringo’s mind was set on one thing and that was his mission.

Clutching the case deep within his grasp, he’s able to make it to the same backside of the mansion of where Brian and his crew previously were. They made an excellent effort of covering their tracks. The blood dried and caked onto the grass below him releasing a foul odor making his nose wrinkle.

Examining the door and the windows, Ringo uses his gloved hands to carefully examine the brick exterior. In most vampiric homes, there will always be a secret entrance way. Anything at all that will trigger a mechanism that’ll get him inside.

“Now, if I can just ….” Ringo mumbles to himself, gently using the tip of his fingers to search.

On the far right of the corner of the building, Ringo felt a loose brick within the touch of his finger tips. The color of it was slightly off tinted than the rest of the bricks of the house. Dark red and looks it could slide out with ease if careful.

Excellent.

It makes the vampire slayer question of how Brian could easily have missed this. Maybe it was the anxiety of not being caught by the creatures, but he will give them the benefit of the doubt. All that matters is he has found a way regardless that it hasn’t been found.

Removing the brick from its place, there was a tiny red button inside of the small rectangle space. Small enough for Ringo’s fingers to slip in and push it. With that done, there was a tiny click that came from the main door. Did it … unlock? It would make sense as there was no keyhole underneath the knobs. Ringo swallowed hard.

As being a slayer for a number of years, this seemed too easy. It was the only way, he thought. He has gotten this far. No turning back now as Ringo cautiously turned the door knob, twisting it, and pulling it towards him. The very sight of darkness ahead didn’t catch him off guard in the slightest. In fact, he was expecting it.

It was a good time to reach into his case to grab the bulbs of garlic that were attached to a thick silver wire as he placed it over his head where it nestles around the neck and covering the sides. A perfect guard in case one of the vampires decide to attack from the back and make a move on his neck. They detect the garlic and fall back having the slayer a chance to make the final blow.

The cross made out of pure gold rests in his free hand. The smooth surface cold to the touch as it was made to burn the pale impure flesh of the blood-sucking monsters if made contact. The anxiety filled eyes of the creatures as soon as the slayers display the cross.

The two items that he currently needed before descending into the thick darkness ahead.

Ringo had cursed himself that he did not bring something to lighten his way through. Using purely on the instinct of touch and hearing, each step that he took he cautiously felt to be sure there were no potential pits he would slip into. Any loose or strange crooks or crannies on the floor that could be a trap he sought and would avoid them with ease.

_Thud_

Feeling the tip of his shoes hit of what feels like a door. Ringo sighed in relief thanking that he didn’t need to venture. Oddly enough, if any vampire where to take the opportunity to attack, this would’ve been it. A perfectly dark room that only the immortal beings can venture through due to their enhanced eyesight and strike with no hesitation. Perhaps that would kill the delight of the hunt. To kill such exquisite prey so easily wouldn’t seem very thrilling if one wasn’t suffering from the intense hunger for blood.

Twisting the curved knob with the capable fingers of his occupied hand, Ringo now enters a hallway that leads straight to the main hall. A glass chandelier dangling from the tall ceiling above as it shimmered beautifully by the full moon outside. Distance away from where Ringo is lies the front door of the mansion. Just above it was a gigantic glass window of where the full moon can be seen.

The serenity of the glow from the moon filled the hall. It was beautiful. Much like a scene that Ringo would recognize from a painting. As much as he would continue to admire the view, he needed to proceed.

With the entire room quiet, Ringo couldn’t make much of any noises as far as he was concerned. Turning himself around to see if any peering eyes were gazing at him to witness any sort of being wandering around the walls, there were none.

They could be hiding upstairs, he thought to himself.

Of course he would be dealing with vampires that were either cowardly or intended this to be a game of hide-and-seek. For Ringo, it makes his job eventful. It gives him time to explore around as he looks.

Making his way up the stairs, he notices life-sized portraits that hung against the walls on the side hallways. The moons light wasn’t enough to pierce the darkness overshadowing the portraits, but as Ringo’s eyes adjusted, he could make out one in particular that caught his eye.

It was a portrait of a woman. Short hair with curved ends, doe-like eyes, heart shaped facial structure, and was wearing a floral polonaise dress. Needless to say, Ringo was completely smitten by her. An expression that spoke of gentle kindness and even … loneliness in those eyes. Cradling a bundle of lilacs in her arms tied with a ribbon.

_Pattie Boyd_

The words engraved into the mahogany frame of the painting.

Perhaps someone that the creatures know, or … knew. Ringo couldn’t say.

He glided his fingers across the name on the frame, there were no trace of dust. It was clear that the vampires were keeping this place well kept. Not unusual as most vampires would hire maids to clean their homes during the day before returning to their businesses at night. Some would even cruelly use them for blood banks as a tactic to make themselves a non suspect to the public eye. How the maids would often become their prisoners or were threatened to keep silence. In the interviews of Ringo would have with past employees that have survived the terrible wrath of their owners, the horrific descriptions of the violent threats were enough for the shocked souls to understandably stay silent.

_Disgusting vile bastards_

Pursing his lips, he shoves all emotions aside to press on.

Just as he was about to enter in one of the rooms, there came a sharp click coming from the entrance doors similar to the doors out back, Ringo’s entire face went pale.

 

* * *

 

“Johnathan, when I say that you should socialize, I do not mean for you to anger a mob of drunk sailors. Christ, I cannot take you anywhere can’t I?” George huffs in annoyance being the first one to open the door.

“Oi, the bastards kept giving us the nasty side eye and wouldn’t stop jabbering like we weren’t in their presence.” John snarls with his brown eyes burning of blood-lust. “I should have sunk my teeth in their necks if I had the chance.”

“Sailors are not of what a meal makes. God only knows of what pulses through their--”

George comes to a halt when he notices that something foul reaches his nose. Taking a few more deep inhales through his nostrils, he exhaled slowly. Covering his nose, he took a few steps forward whilst his eyes scanned the entire area. The nauseating smell of garlic and incense burning his senses.

“Do you smell that?” George spoke through his fingers.

John took a few audible inhales through his nose before his gag reflexes could react. He lets out a low threatening snarl before taking it upon himself to speed through the halls in attempts to capture and exterminate the intruder. Blindly looking in each room before slamming the door behind him. In the back of his mind, he knew that this would happen. Some foolish mortal, no, some slayer would eventually come snooping about. Just by how intense the smell was to them, the hunter was recently here if not still roaming around.

George following the scents trail that lead him to the hallway to the backdoor, he knew at this point that the intruder was long gone. No matter of chasing after them now, they didn’t need to. Approaching the closed door, something was caught in it. Curious, George plucked out of what seems to be a torn piece of cloth. It caused an irritation as soon as it touched George’s skin, little tiny blisters forming.

“My, my, ….” George purrs, smelling the cloth for it to have the scent of frankincense.

It had also the imprinted scent of the mortal that was clumsy enough to leave a piece of themselves behind. To George, this was all he needed.

“Sneak inside here, will ya?” He eyed the cloth coldly, “I will be sure that you will pay dearly, little rat.”

 

 


	3. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you all so so much for the encouraging sweet words as it seriously helps me continue the motivation to write more chapters <3 I do apologize for the continuation of the expedition as I find it important for fleshing out the characters and what not, but I do promise that the goodies will come soon <3 Again, thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter as it felt good to mention Paul in here c:

_“Ringo, you idiot, ...”_

_The voice of the young slayer rose with his hand clutching the wooden stake that had pierced a vampire’s heart. The tiny pool of ashes forming underneath him. Blowing away to where ever it takes the scattered particles. All in all, the creature has been defeated, thus another village safe from its clutches. The young man, Paul McCartney, looks down at his wounded partner with concerned that was coated with disappointment._

_“The next time that you decide to attack a vampire on a boat you should have at least checked the surroundings before you check the coffin ....” Paul scolded, kneeling to Ringo’s level as he examines the four claw marks that it left on him. “And what almost happened?”_

_“Almost got me head swiped clean off, …” Ringo repeats, defeated._

_“Precisely.”_

_Using the best of his medical knowledge, Paul makes sure to sterilize the wound before he could patch it up. It was a painful process of pressing a heated metal blade against the skin for it to stop bleeding, but it had to be done. The wails and yelps of Ringo were muffled by a wooden rod in his mouth as the procedure commences._

_The smell of burning flesh reaches Ringo’s nose making his body tense with the pain right after the adrenaline rush has faded. His body’s strength fading each minute as he was beginning to slip into unconsciousness._

_Riding out the pain, Paul stayed by his side. Providing his shoulder for him as they continue to walk out of the docks with the sunrise welcoming their cold beaten bodies._

_It had been an awfully long night as the two have been hunting down this specific vampires for months. The beast tricking and kidnapping innocent maidens and using them for its own personal blood bank. Draining them of their strength until they have no choice but to give in, making their necks terrible bruised with bites until their last pulse was spent. Quite a few came back to serve under their greedy master. Suffering from hunger until they went mad, making them susceptible to cause destruction in every village their master sees fit._

_Luckily, the two slayers were able to catch the boat on time before sailing off into the sea with the remaining hostages inside. The monstrous undead maidens slayed with ease as they approach the docks seeming to defend their master to the end. Whilst Paul dealt with the last of them, Ringo rushed to the deck to get inside the cabin._

_From there, Ringo could call it luck before dodging the ravenous vampire could make a swift swipe aiming for his neck. Instead the four perfectly clawed fingers slashed Ringo right below the collar bone making him fall back. Even in darkness, Ringo was quick to react despite the blood dripping profusely through his coat._

_The sickening sounds of the monster’s wet tongue lapping on his fingers. The blood that were once on the vampire’s fingers were now gone with nothing left but the satisfied growls leaving it’s throat._

_“Delicious, …” The creature lustfully chuckles, “I may let you live as my little bodyguard.”_

_Ringo could only reply with a scoff, his mind pooling of regrets that he should’ve been more careful. He didn’t know where Paul was as he could possibly still be outside fighting the last undead servant. Accepting defeat was not an option, but with death breathing down his neck, it seemed inevitable._

_Before the vampire could strike once more, something flew over Ringo shoulder as it hit the ground. The sounds of glass shattering and liquid spreading throughout the wooden floor then came the painful wails of the creature. It’s skin melting as it coursed through its face._

_“Ringo!!” Paul shouted from the entrance of the cabin._

_The young slayer got the prepared wooden stake ready as he rapidly lunges to the vampire. With one powerful push, Paul twists the stake right into the creature’s heart as the wails escalate to a deafening screech. Unphased, Paul kicks the vampire back giving them some distance._

_The aggressive rush making the muscles tight in Paul’s hands. He watches the hopeless vampire slowly succumb to it’s fate with a faint disgust expression on his face. The very creature that had terrorized village after villages and swiped many maidens to do his bidding was now reduced to ashes._

_“Bastard.” Paul spat on the ground where the ashes lie._

_Right then and there, it had reminded Ringo of how much Paul was far more advanced than any other slayer that Ringo has met. While they both had joined the organization at the same time, Paul was more progressive than the others. Ringo, being slightly more absent-minded, had taken a while to catch up on his training. Nonetheless, they both showed the potential and passed with flying colors._

_So, why …?_

_Why?_

 

* * *

 

  
Why?

It was pathetic. Ringo, one of the top vampire slayers of all of England, hiding under the bed covers like a frightened child during a thunderstorm. The morning sun piercing through the sheets having the sleep deprived man to finally come on out. The birds chirping their morning melodies could provide one with so little comfort.

How could he be so careless? Ringo was more than relieved to make it out without as much as getting attacked, but to find out that his cloak had been torn by the ends is what induces his anxiety. There was nothing that he could do now, but to hope that the smell of the frankincense was enough to overpower his own scent.

Looking down on his chest to see the scars of the four claw marks, it had caused him to become more hesitant. It should be a reminder to him to prevent anymore mistakes such as the one that almost got him killed long ago. It still haunts him to this day. How unbelievable the pain was. Ringo didn’t want to go through it again as much as it’s what being a slayer is all about. There will be times of withstanding pains as far as either getting slashed, bitten, tossed around, or even missing a limb or two. The whole point of this job is to protect the innocent and exterminating the undead.

It’s what he signed up for.

Even when mistakes are made, there’s no need to continuously dwell on it.

As long as they don’t know who or where he is, it should be fine.

The mission is far from over as it’s only getting started. One little hiccup in the road. That’s all.

“Alright, Ringo. Enough with the hiding, let’s hurry.”

Slapping both of his cheeks with his hands, he pushes the covers off of him as he goes to clean up. Looking in front of the mirror to see dark bags forming underneath his eyes. His hair terribly ruffled along with his mustache making him seem like he was mad.

“Can’t have that now can we?” Ringo could only laugh silently from his reflection,

Refraining from staring to his scars, he begins to clean himself up as he carefully shaves away the five o’ clock shadow leaving only a clean mustache. A trip to the market square to equip ingredients of tonight's dinner before he could make a second attempt. Only this time, he would have to calculate a better strategy as to learn who the vampires are and what are their whereabouts. It would make sense as to strike them during the day for when they’re vulnerable, but considering that they reside in a mansion it would take him more time just to figure out which rooms and which doors to go through to find their coffins. He would need to investigate more, but would have to make it swift as time is running out. Now that they know of the infiltration of possibly a hunter, they’ll be making extra precautions.

As long as none of this reaches to Brian’s ears, he can still handle this on his own.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

George wanders around the mansion with the cloth still wrapped around his fingers that were all covered in blisters and cuts. John was fast asleep as he was at it all last night complaining about the lingering smell of garlic and incense. As much as George tries to reassure his ill-tempered friend, there was no calming the irritated creature whilst throwing passive aggressive I-told-you-so’s towards George. Being soft-spoken as George is, he let John expel his anger through out the night before retiring. Leaving him to grumble and ponder in irritation.

As time passed with the rising sun, his attention went back onto the cloth. How faint the slayer’s scent was on it despite it being completely doused in frankincense. It was there, and George wanted to hunt them down. Only way to do that is walk among the mortals during the day.

Which wasn’t a problem for him.

Much like how vampire hunters have progressed over the years in terms of the numerous methods to ward off vampires, the creatures have also come up with new ideas to keep themselves from becoming suspicious to the human eyes.

Tailors would make cloaks, coats, hats, gloves, and everything else out of thicker material. It was to protect the vampire’s pale skin from the intense rays of the sun as heat wasn’t a problem. It was making sure that vampires could roam freely in daylight. The attire would also come with darkened glasses to protect their eyes.

George took pride into owning such attire in his wardrobe. He didn’t want to say, but often times he enjoys walks in the day as it reminds him of his mortal days. Subtle memories that make him feel much less of a monster and just a being that was a victim of circumstances. Memories that are not worth remembering anymore for a vampire, but for George, any memory is a memory worth keeping.

All these thoughts swimming in his mind, George gets himself ready for the public. Ignoring of how tired he simply is, it will be just a quick little walk around the streets then it’s back home.

A clear mind, is a better mind.

 

* * *

 

The air was mildly warm causing a drowsy atmosphere around the civilians at the market square. Merchant after merchant setting their items on display to sell. Many of which are local fishermen, farmers, butchers, tailors, and those who sell imported goods such as spices and herbs. With the warm breeze creeping in, it releases a scent that most would describe as delightful. For Ringo, it made him calm as he set aside of today’s worries for tonight's supper.

Strangely, he couldn’t help but feel a presence that was unwanted with the crowd. Looking around, Ringo didn’t see anything out of the norm. It was impossible for a vampire to venture outside in broad daylight. So, … why did Ringo feel as if he was being watched?

..  
..

Looking at Ringo, George took the cloth that was between his now gloved fingers and bring it close to his nose. Taking an inhale, he concentrates on the slayer’s scent than the overpowering frankincense. Opening those eyes now burning victoriously through those dark shades, it had matched the scent of the man right across the street from him. Who knew that the both of them would meet here out of pure coincidence. How deliciously unaware Ringo is to finally be the prey locked by the hidden predator.

“I have found you, little rat." 


	4. Deal

Like a hawk locked onto a mouse, George stood in the shadows while following wherever Ringo goes in such a weasel like fashion. How blissfully unaware the slayer was, George found it be rather amusing as he figured that vampires hunters like him would have twenty-twenty intuition when it comes to finding vampires in the public. Being daylight, he could understand why. Whoever heard of a vampire roaming the streets in daylight? Absolutely no one.

George knew well as to be at a good distance but still keep an observant eye on Ringo. Gradually becoming curious of his habits and becoming familiar of the way that he talks. Sometimes, he would even catch glimpses of those blue eyes of his. That perfectly rounded face that gave off a friendly aura. How saddened it naturally looked, but with a smile brightened it up beautifully. Even the peevish of merchants seemed to have welcomed Ringo as if they had seen him many times before. It was ludicrous to feel that same energy coming onto George. He could easily go up to him and start a conversation and Ringo would’ve been fine with it. Would he?

Ringo finishes his purchase before he could turn around, meeting the same gaze as George. It causes the vampire to slightly flinch, but to not look away. In situations like this, one must remain calm.

Those eyes.

Sapphire eyes glistening from the shining sun staring directly at him. George didn’t know exactly why, but he couldn’t move. Just to get himself lost in those eyes that held the spark of a gentle soul. It has nearly been decades since George had felt such a presence. Especially one that is a dangerous threat to all vampires alike.

Gaze upon gaze, Ringo was first to make a move by only smiling politely and to wave his hand towards the stranger in the shadows. This causes George to raise his eyebrows and mouth to gap open.

Any other human being would share a scowl or even show aggression by using unpleasant words to cause attention towards a strange figure. Ringo never has been a confrontational man. Using kindness and respectful words was his way to get around situation no matter how detrimental it may seem. Unfortunately, it was something that he needed to shove aside when it comes to vampire hunting. Trained to acknowledge that vampires are monstrous destructive beings with no sense of empathy. The organization has made it clear that trying to defeat the enemy with blinding kindness was a certainty for death. A foolish vampire hunter is a dead vampire hunter.

Seeming to make his way over to George, a fellow civilian bumped into Ringo before he could speak a word.

“Oi! Watch it!” The man bared his teeth towards Ringo.

“I-I’m terribly sorry! I didn’t see you, sir.” Ringo’s soft smile turns sheepish having his hand twiddling with the other.

“Hrmf, stupid bastard.”

The man continued to walk away huffing as Ringo turns his head towards the direction where George was standing. He was gone.

“W-where did he …?” Ringo shakes his head in disbelief, turning himself around in all direction to see the stranger completely gone. “What in the world?”

Pacing in the darkness of the alleyways, George makes absolutely sure that he was at a good distance between him and the slayer. Rushing gasps coming to his mouth as he quickly succumbed to the twinge of pain in the pit of his stomach. He was dangerously famished.

George would have to return home soon to quench the excruciating thirst in this throat. Of all the years of being of what he is, there have been times of being reminded by how painful it could be if he has not had a drop of blood for days on end. He could already hear John’s nagging now.

_I did not gather these pathetic mortals for you only for you to let them spoil in the pantry._

Or something of the sort.

He will have to worry about it some other time as the weight of sleep has started to overcome him. For vampires, sleep was essential and sometimes an inconvenience. If the creature does not have a coffin to reach to, their bodies act accordingly and start to give out leaving the vampire to rest which can lead them in a vulnerable state.

He should be fine in this alleyway. It was cool and damp. Quite far away from the crowd and free from any human activity.

It’s a shame to be out in the morning in such a short time. It was good while it lasted.

The last image that George thought of in his mind was the sight of those eyes of the slayer.

Different shades of blue as the powerful sun had shine upon them. Absolutely beautiful. It’s wishful thinking, but George can only hope in some way out of pure coincidence, they can meet again.

 

* * *

 

 

“I fail to see the reason why I am needed here. Is everybody here really in dire need of assistance from fellow organizations or have you all grown out of touch? Seems unethical considering how low the threat of vampires have become in recent years here in England.” A female voice could be heard in the halls.

“I do believe that we only ask of you to come here, not anybody else, Ms. Cox.” Brian sighed, fingers flipping through document to document. “I would also appreciate that you tone down the sarcasm, this is a serious request that we ask of you.”

“Well, since I have come all the way over here from France I can only hope that this is serious enough for all of what it’s worth.”

As much as Brian would like to keep his patience intact, the last thing that he would want to hear are running mouths from slayers. As head of the British organization, he takes everything as serious as it can be rightfully so. With the weight of the safety of thousands of civilians in his hands can often shift one’s mind into a stressful one. It was his job along with the ones of lower rank to keep everything in discreet. To maintain peace and order within the public to prevent panic. With Paul gone, it gives Brian the strong sense of concern for Ringo to where measures must be taken. That is why he has summoned Maureen. Maureen Cox.

“I will get to the point. I am not exactly sure if you have heard that Paul is--”

“You mean to say that Mr. McCartney has retired from the organization?” Maureen’s interrupted, her legs crossed.

“Traveling.” Brian continues, “Leaving only Ringo to be absolutely sure that the city of London stays safe. However, my subordinates and I have been investigating a series of kidnapping that we highly suspect is the activities of vampires. The location would be a mansion just outside of the city.”

Just hearing Ringo’s name was enough to make Maureen uncomfortable, though she keeps it to herself.

The memories of Ringo have flooded her mind leaving her to remember them rather than listen to what Brian has to say. She remembers the first time that she had laid her eyes upon them as she had fallen in love with those striking blue eyes of his. How kind he was despite starting her first day of training to be sloppy. While the others laughed and ridiculed her of being the first one for the vampires to feast on, it was Ringo’s encouragement and advice that has made her of who she is now. Dedicated, strong, and one that doesn’t back down on a challenge.

After passing with flying colors, the two began dating when they would be off duty. Spending time around the merchant square, taking short trips to Paris, and even sharing their first kiss. While the first couple of years have been good to the both of them, it seemed that the two of them had drifted apart for reasons that the both of them can’t say. The two slowly becoming more invested into hunting rather than spending time together.

In time, the two had gotten to where it was no use in saving the relationship and would find it best to be released from it. Even if it was painful, it was the right thing to do. Hiding the pain with smiles and what not, the two continued to do their best to protect England from vampires and live their lives peacefully. It was until Maureen moved to France without an explanation and goodbye.

Ringo will admit that it had only added to the hurt ever since the separation, but if it’s what she wanted, he shall respect it. No letters were sent to him in any updates of her well-being or visits for that matter.

No matter.

Work is work, after all.

“Maureen?” Brian spoke, snapping her out of her own world into reality. “Were you listening?”

“I-I, ….” She stammers.

“I can understand that you two had been an item a long time ago, but this isn’t a place for such a thing. This is all purely business.” Brian says, “I have brought you here because I fear that Ringo could potentially bring himself into danger. He agreed to carry on the investigation in his own hands, but … he has history of often endangering himself unintentionally.”

Maureen stays quiet still keeping her attention to Brian as her thoughts kept swarming. She could only nod her head in response in order to keep Brian to continue sharing the information that she needed, though she was already considering of turning down the offer and head back to France.

“I am not asking that you work side by side to him, but to only make sure that he is unharmed whenever he is under the investigation. That’s all.” Brian finishes, leaning back in his chair.

Eyebrows furrowing, Maureen blinked her eyes before she could clear her throat with an unamused expression.

“You have put me here from France only to put Ringo under surveillance by me?”

“That is correct.”

“You couldn’t have just put your subordinates to do it for you? Or anybody else in the lower ranks for that matter?”

“We’re already busy as it is with the recent investigation along with keeping a watchful eye on any suspectful activity throughout London . We don’t have the time to watch over Ringo. You and Paul know him the most out of anybody in this organization. And knowing the skill you have being resourceful this shouldn’t be a problem for you. Do you have anymore complaints? As much as I would love to be here and debunk each one I have a meeting to attend to soon. What shall it be, Maureen?”

The female crossed the other legs as she let out a defeated sigh, rubbing her eyes with those firm but strong fingers. As much as she would love to take the next horse ride to go back to France, she can’t really argue with Brian. Even if they have a deal together, it’s not like she has to see him face to face. It’s ridiculous, but in a strange way, she missed him. More than she can really say.

“Alright, alright. I shall humour you in this foolish arrangement, but you shouldn’t underestimate Ringo so much you know. He may seem dense, but he is strong.” Maureen gets up from her seat, “Absent-minded, but very strong.”

“Indeed.” Brian puts away the documents in his desk, “I take it you’ll be staying at an Inn close by?”

“Only the best for me, dear Brian.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhh?? What's this? Well, I can say that this fanfiction isn't going to be filled with angst for nothing now can it? c: Again, thank you all so so much for the support and just being such sweet hearts ilu all ;; <3


	5. The Brooch

_The rooms filled with drunken laughter as colorful attire comes to sight. Figures with their face covered by masquerade masks making their identities unknown. Some more distant from the joyous crowd circling around the ballroom like vultures seeking out potential by standers. The lights flickering accompanying both light and darkness as the moon arose with its sheering beauty. Balconies occupied by couples along with the gardens that had a labyrinth made of rose bushes. Women and men playfully laughing with a game of hide and seek in the labyrinth. Each of them finding one another with shrieks and giggles before their lips could meet._

_A young man of twenty seven walked amongst crowd after crowd making small conversation before going to the next. The lord of the manor himself smiles as it was the celebration of the marriage with his lady love. A wonderful and beautiful one no doubt. How her golden hair moves along with her graceful movements as she dances. Tonight would be the night of their consummation once the party is over._

_A union of soul and heart. Their bodies shine of sweat as they whisper in each others ears. To please her as she would please him. As equals. As lovers. To spend the rest of their lives in a loving blissful marriage was a dream come true._

_…_

_.._

_Was._

_The man goes to search for his love as she suddenly disappeared in the halls._

_At first, he thought his love was simply relieving herself from the guests momentarily as it does get overwhelming to continuously talk with numerous people at once. Al though he can’t help but feel that something is amiss. Something is wrong._

_“Darling?” The man called, opening door after door._

_It was until the sound of a terror-filled shriek reached his ears. He had wasted no time as to tend to of what had caused that blood-curdling sound. The worst of it is that it was from his beloved. His beating heart pounding rapid and hard making his way to the source._

_Turning around the corner, he could see the body of his love lay flat on the ground._

_Calling out her name followed by a sob, he rushed to her aid to see that she was thankfully alive. Much to his relief to see her breathing, but the color on his cheeks turn pale to see two marks on the side of her neck. Holding her unconscious body close, he could only question of what kind of person would such harm to his love. The better question yet is what type of person, or creature, would leave two significant marks on her neck that continues to ooze blood._

With a sharp gasp, George awakens from his short slumber.

His body has been left undisturbed thankfully. Groggily getting to his feet as he begins to notice that it has become nearly dark. The hour of twilight giving the land the last rays of the sun before it could sleep under the horizon.

Rubbing his forehead with the tip of his fingers, George had thought that he had gotten over those dreams long ago. The dreams that haunt him of memories he wishes to forget, but in some way they always tend to come back completely unannounced and unwelcomed.

Regardless, he must continue on in hopes that the dreams will die down on their own and maybe someday they’ll stop all together.

Another thought that comes to mind is the slayer that had seen him earlier. George could remember most vampire hunters, but this one particular felt … special. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it gave George the dangerous sense of curiosity. He had grabbed his scent after all and he can find out where his whereabouts are whenever he pleases to find him.

Speaking of which, the scent of the slayer is still strangely present in the streets by the alleyway. Was he still here? Has he been waiting for him all this time? It couldn’t be. George made sure that he made a swift exit out of his sight leaving no trace behind. He suppose that he’ll have to find out himself.

Stepping outside of the alleyway cautiously, George could see that there were no mortals in sight. The streets having bits of scattered debris from the excited crowds of the morrow blew here and there from the cold nightly breeze settling in. That’s when he saw something of value on the ground. It was a brooch. A golden brooch in design of what seems to be a flower. The golden leaves encrusted with white diamonds as the middle segment had darker gems. Possibly ambers. It felt heavy in George’s palm. It was also heavy in Ringo’s scent.

It must’ve fallen off from him when he bumped into the civilian earlier. None of the jewels seemed to be missing and no dents on any of the golden leaves. Must be luck that George would find an item that would be his compass as to where the slayers home might be.

After all, it would be rude to not return such a beautiful brooch to its owner.

 

* * *

 

 

“W-Where is it? I-I knew I had it!” Ringo frantically searches around his flat, searching for the very item that’s missing.

Where on Earth could it be?

Ringo could’ve sworn that he had it just this morning. He remembered pinning it to his coat and leaving with it. It didn’t occur that he lost it until he had gotten home from the merchant square. The possibilities of where it might be raging through his head as he mindlessly scurries through his bedroom, through the kitchen, and the living room searching every inch that could be untouched.

Nothing.

Nowhere.

It was until Ringo just realized that when he was distracted he had bumped into someone on the side of where the brooch was on his coat. It must’ve fallen off and he didn’t realize it.

One would ask on why a brooch would be so important to him. Well, like most gifts, they have a special meaning to them. The brooch was given to Ringo by Maureen when they were in a relationship years ago. It reminded him of the best of times when they were together. The tiny jewels resembling the light through the darkest of times that they’ve both shared.

But now it could be only god knows where, leaving Ringo to feel awful and completely weighted of how things have been turning as of late.

His desire to make dinner have been spoiled as his appetite has been long gone after his unfortunate discovery. Perhaps some sleep will rest his stressed and wandering mind. Maybe by some luck it’ll turn up.

After all, one must remain optimistic to stay sane in this strange and unsafe world.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours after grueling hours of waiting for the other, John paces back and forth with an unease tone. He was waiting for George to come home. With the sun that has set for the day, George should’ve been home well by now instead of wasting his time trying to mingle with mere mortals as they’re nothing but food to John. As much as he doesn’t share his concern verbally, John shows it physically. Shaking, biting his claws, pacing back and forth in one sitting, and his temper fuming.

_Click._

The door opened with the cool night wind howling outside as the familiar figure stepped in. John felt the instant relief his cold pale body, but was soon replaced with boiling agitation.

“The bloody fuck ‘ave you been?!” John yells as it booms through the main hall. “Daylight or not, been considerin’ of searchin’ everywhere for ya!”

“Oh, sod off, Johnathan. I was just needed some rest is all. Took hidden in an alleyway by the merchant square. No witnesses whatsoever.” George scoffs, playing with the brooch in his hand behind his back.

“Rest me arse. You’re famished, Harrison. I swear, if I have to drag one of the bodies down from the pantry I wi--”

John grew silent as something had taken a few inhales as yet a new but foul stench had reached his senses. It was coming from George. All the more reason to push his agitation even further. It was the same stench from the slayer that had broken inside of their home. It could leave him with two reasons as to why George was carrying the scent. Either he had finished off the clumsy vampire hunter once and for all or he is simply holding an item that belongs to him. Either way, John wanted answers and he wanted them now.

“You absolutely reek of that little rat, George. Care to explain or will I have to safely assume that you eradicated him?” John hissed through his teeth.

“Eradicated? Goodness gracious, you know as well as I do that I am a vampire of tracking, not necessarily one to seek out for the kill. No, no. This happened to come off of the very slayer that had come to our home that night.” George took out his hand that held the brooch, “Beautiful is it not?”

“I’ve seen better.” John could only roll his eyes in disgust, “Get rid of it before it’s stench begins to embed itself inside.”

“No, not yet. I still need it. It’ll help me track down of where the slayer could be considering that it’s heavy on his scent.” George explains, his fingers wrapped around the brooch protectively.

“So, why not go now and finally end? Oh, I suppose it’s the fact that you’re too weak as it is to go anywhere, isn’t it? I can’t stress enough of how much of a fool you are to go out without as much as a drink of blood especially in broad daylight. Christ, …” John groans in frustration.

George felt too exhausted to argue with his vampire companion. It would be best to drink at least a good wine glass worth of blood to keep him from sleeping for extended periods of time. Vampires who don’t drink as often as they should would go into a deep slumber to save the strength that they have left. If he were to interact with the slayer, he would need to have some blood in him to do what he feels necessary as far as what action would be appropriate. George won’t know of what will happen, but something tells him that he shouldn’t act so hastily. How much harm can it be to meet the slayer and to simply talk?

“Don’t. I will be taking care of this myself, but for now I just need a drink and some rest.” George sternly says, putting the brooch in his jacket pocket.   
“About time ya do.” John crosses his arms, “Did you suddenly just grew an attachment to this human now? Or do you simply just want him all to yourself? It’s not everyday that we get to feast on slayer blood.”

“That is none of your business. I will do whatever I decide is best when the right time comes.” George replies, “And do not think that I won’t know if you decide to sneak around behind my back. God only knows what type of security that slayer has.”

“Jesus Christ, Harrison ….” John wolfishly growls before heading up the stairs.

“ _Johnathan_ , …”

“For fucks sakes, George, I won’t!”

“Good.”

With the vampires heading in different rooms, George makes his way to the pantry through the tricky doors in the halls below the mansion. The aroma of blood made his mouth water and fangs sharper making his merry way closer to the large wooden door where he shall finally cease the intensity of his hunger.

~~~

The next morning, Ringo made his way to the merchant square in hopes that the brooch will somehow turn up, but he knows better than to get his hopes up. Still, one would never know unless they try.

The crowd was the same as yesterday. The merchants selling the same items with the same enthusiasm as they have before. Some could see the dreariness in Ringo’s eyes as he seemed busy with his eyes as if he was looking for something important.

“I’m sure I dropped it … around here …” Ringo whispers to himself, his gaze on the ground while trying to avoid contact with the people passing by. “Somewhere, …”

Alas, it was nowhere to be found.

However, the sense of deja vu tingled on his skin as if he was experiencing something very similar to yesterday.

The man that he had seen that was staring at him from the distance was a few feet away from him. His attire different from yesterday as his coat was a different color along with his gloves and hat to match. The smile apparent underneath his mustache with one of his gloved hand reaching into his pocket.

It was pure instinct that Ringo would flinch being used to vampires grabbing a weapon in an unsubtle matter before making their move.

But, he had shown of what was in the middle of the palm of his hand. Happiness completely overcame Ringo with those blue eyes widening. It was his brooch.

“Pardon kind sir, but do you happen to know if this is yours?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez Ringo you're just getting yourself in a whole mess of trouble arentcha? c: Goodness gracious, what a turn of events we have here!


	6. Meet n' Greet

The slayer looked at the brooch that was in the middle of the disguised vampire’s hand in complete awe. He didn’t know wether to thank the kind stranger first and then retrieve it or to take it and then ask of how he was able to find it. Happiness becoming the better judge in this, Ringo looked up at the stranger giving him an a look that can only give such an amount of gratitude that a human being can muster.

“I trust that this is yours, sir?” The stranger smiles at the gaping slayer. “Given from your expression, it seemed that it is.”

The jewels on the brooch glisten from the sunlight above. Ringo could only pick it up with one hand delicately as he stared at the strange tall man with eyes filled with gratitude. It’s not everyday that someone would give away a piece of jewelry to their rightful owner. Some would just keep it to themselves or simply sell it to the highest bidder, but not George. As tempting as it was to keep the brooch, it wouldn’t feel right. Plus with knowing the slayer’s face and scent, it wouldn’t be too hard to track him down now. George had noticed that Ringo wasn’t exactly sharp minded. Seeing how he wasn’t careful enough to make sure that when it comes to escaping that every single of part of themselves escape with them. In Ringo’s case, the torn end of his cloak was a dead giveaway. Albeit if the cloak had been recently doused in more incense, it would’ve been impossible for George to focus on just his scent alone. Losing his brooch was a bonus, and George was claiming his blissfully unaware prize. It was too easy. Too easy that one would doubt that all of this was some sort of luring trap for the vampire into thinking that the slayer was unintentionally leaving a bit of themselves behind just so they can track them down and finish them.

However, right from the get-go, George can see that Ringo is clumsy by nature and often doesn’t mean the mistakes that he made. He was very surprised that he hasn’t gotten himself killed this far. It was for the best that George shouldn’t have to underestimate his foes no matter how easy that they would appear. He has learned that a long time ago.

“I-I really don’t know what to say, b-but thank you so much.” Ringo held the brooch close to his heart, “I can not tell you how much this item means to me. H-How can I ever repay you?”

“Repay me? Oh, goodness no. As long as it’s returned to its rightful owner than I am happy.” George waved his hand, “When I had seen you walking around today with a distraught expression I knew that it had to be you.”

Ringo’s cheeks turned red when the man had told him of how obvious it was on how much he’s been wanting to find it.

“A-Ah, I see. I’m honestly surprised that you were able to retrieve it before anybody else could.” Ringo said as he pins the brooch carefully on his coat, “There we are.”

George himself was rather surprised as well. While the gems inside of the brooch were embedded well into the metal it would’ve been a dead giveaway is someone on the street happened to find it due to how the sunlight shines on it would’ve attracted attention. However, with how busy the merchant square is, especially on the weekdays, it was easily ignored.

“I would highly advise you to be careful next time. Luck these days isn’t kind which includes majority of the residents here.” George says, hand tightly coiled on the knob of his cane.

“Oohh, after this I am going to have to be as this brooch means a lot to me.”

Even when it was none of George’s business, he was rather curious on who gave it to him. Obviously someone who either is or was important to him.

“Oh, goodness, where are my manners? My name is Ringo. Ringo Starr.” The slayer chuckles sheepishly before holding his hand out to the disguised vampire.

Looking at the hand and then back at Ringo, he could only think if he was using some sort of fake name in order to protect his identity. The strange thing about it is that George feels that Ringo isn’t lying to him and genuinely thinks that he was a harmless mortal wandering around the streets minding his own business. Even when his guard is down momentarily, he didn’t want to give away his name immediately.

“Charmed, I’m sure.” George took Ringo’s hand and shook it firmly.

With his smile widening, Ringo was the first to let go of George’s hands before he could place his own behind his back.

“I … don’t really know of what your schedule is like, but I am actually going to get some breakfast just down the street. You must come with me as a way to repay you, sir. I insist!” Ringo states with enthusiasm.

Breakfast. God only knows of how long it was ago when he was invited to something as casual as breakfast. Even in his mortal years, his morning routines would be short and rushed in order to maintain business throughout the evening until supper. Turning into a vampire completely changed everything, including the routine of drinking blood, sleeping, and even trying to walk in daylight just to keep himself sane. At least, as sane as whatever sanity is there left in his immortal mind.

“Oh, no, Mr. Starr. I shouldn’t intrude--”

“Nonsense! Please, sir. It’s the least that I can do for you.”

Taking George’s gloved hand into his, there was almost a tone of which Ringo sounded as if he were begging. As persistent as George was, so was Ringo. Even through those shaded glasses of his he can see those sky blue eyes of Ringo’s were of a manner that was hard to say no to. How can he? George couldn’t believe of how a slayer such as Ringo would become one in the first place with that innocent and kind demeanor that he gives off.

With a defeated sigh, George simply shrugs his shoulders.

“Well, if you heavily insist, then I shall go with you.” George nods, lifting a small smile along with his mustache.

“Oh, thank you so much! Come along now, we must make haste!”

Without a word being spoken, George was now going through the morning crowd with the enthusiastic slayer. He couldn’t really explain why, but he could feel that Ringo’s happiness was contagious with finding himself still smiling. It was like reminiscing in the past when him and his past love would go to their favorite places when they both had time off. How joyful it felt holding the others hand not having a care in the world.

  
“Are you always this energetic in the morrow, Mr. Starr?” George said, making sure that he keeps up with Ringo.

“I honestly can’t say. ‘Suppose today is an exception with how everything turned out.” Ringo replied, “I have found one of my most prized possessions, and perhaps if I’m lucky, make a new friend.”

George’s smile lowered when hearing that last sentence.

Make a new friend?

The questioning of if the slayer was truly plotting something came back swarming his head as this must be some sort of manipulation. It’s never been uncommon for slayers to lure vampires in by using their own wits physically and mentally to draw them out and kill them when they see an opening. For some, it was a sadistic thrill to see the naive vampire to be sucked into the slayers charms and empty words until it destroys them in the end. George has heard many stories, as well as being one that had been closed to be killed by one in a situation similar to it, he had to trust his better judgement. Only trust fellow vampires as slayers would trust their own.

Though Ringo’s intentions seem genuine and true, who knows if he’ll use it to his better advantage.

George will just have to see how this will all play out by the end of the day. 

 

* * *

 

 

_No, no, no, no, no …_

This all had to be purely coincidental, Maureen thought.

There was absolutely no way in either heaven or hell that the specific vampire would be here in London, of all places. Of all the places in the world, it had to be here. Of all the vampires that would sleeze their way easily from place to place, it had to be him. And Ringo, …

_Oh, sweet foolish Ringo._

Watching from the sidelines, Maureen witnessed everything from Ringo looking for the missing brooch to George stepping in to return it back to him. She knew it was him right at the moment that she saw his attire. The length of his chin, the long locks of hair flowing past his shoulders, and how could she forget how his height practically stands out from the rest? It was him for sure, but why?

It shouldn’t have to matter. No, it doesn’t matter. It was Maureen’s job to be sure that whatever Ringo has planned to obliterate the vampires residing in the mansion will be unharmed. Though with some new information coming to light, this could be potentially troublesome if she’s not careful. What Ringo has failed, she will succeed.

As if now, she was hiding her scent with various of incenses and bulbs of garlic in a small pouch that she keeps tied on her hips.

Seeing that the both of them were going inside of the restaurant, she should follow. Keeping a good distance from them but close enough to where she can hear their conversations. It was a risky move, but better than to be outside and guess of how it all went down.

 

* * *

 

 

_Songs my mother taught me_

_In the days long vanish’d_

_Seldom from her eyelids_

_Were the teardrops banish’d_

_Now I--_

The soft strumming of strings stopped in the long tedious hallways of the mansion. The lonesome vampire simply playing a new guitar that John had obtain from the states a few years back. It played well along with keeping him company whenever he was by himself, … which was becoming often as it seems. With George’s new obsession with this mortal that he should’ve taken upon himself to feed on.

Being as temperamental as John is, he will keep his word just to humor George before he can finally continue on with his “Say-so”’s and to end the problem himself.

Huffing to himself, John continued to strum random notes on his guitar as he thought hard on what he should play or even sing to himself yet. Levitating off the floor to make himself more comfortable, his legs in the lotus position as he avoids the sun’s rays in the main corridor. It’s better to be safe than sorry to stay around the main door in case George was taking too long.

He will admit that it was strange to be up and about around this hour. It was a good excuse to keep up with playing music and to be sure that his companion were to come back safe and sound.

The thoughts of moving away from London had become a high suggestion in John’s mind. How quick the slayers were to react when John had to snag a few mortals for their feeding pantry had become a situation that would put them both end up in ashes. This was supposed to be the mark of a new chapter where the two could finally settle down in their home country and shouldn’t have to worry about vampire hunters or anything of the sort. It was beyond irritating.

_If only that clumsy idiotic slayer hadn’t showed up we wouldn’t have to be on our toes, he thought._

With fingers ghosting over the guitar strings, another solution comes to mind.

“I am going to have to bring upon the sorry bastard, am I?” John speaks to himself as he looks down at his instrument. “The wanker won’t be here in London.”

As much as he wanted to trust George’s words with how he’s gotten the inconvenient problem under control, it wouldn’t hurt that John would get some reinforcements in case the situation becomes dire, if not already that is. Even with the organization running out the vampire population in London, some of them would scatter and scurry in some local towns of England as they would keep a low profile and would have to travel some for their next meal. It wasn’t of how an aristocrat vampire would call living, but it was all that they could do. Hiding in caves, docks, and even underneath houses with still had mortals residing inside. It would seem to work for more than a few years until either the sheer hunger of the vampire slips up their identity causing them to scatter somewhere else, or in some cases, would end up being exterminated.

Either way, John won’t let that happen.

“Pete Best, a name I haven’t brought up in decades. If the stupid git hasn’t turned into a pile of shite in Liverpool by now, it’s the safest bet I can think of.” John continues, scratching his chin. “Liverpool it is then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I'm sorry that the update has been slow and what not, but due to my main laptop being busted I can only type the remaining chapter(s) with this chromebook (which I'll be honest is not the best but its all that I have) and I really hate to be this person, but if any of you would be interested in a writing commission from me (I'd charge about 5$ a oneshot, 15$ for an 8-10 paged fic, or 20$ for 2+ chapters ) you can message me on my tumblr: coffeetoxication and we can discuss it from there. It would seriously help fasten the pace of getting a new laptop and to update more frequently with Crimson Garden and the other fics <3 If you would like to donate however you wish my paypal e-mail is: commissionaccount64@yahoo.com and if not please spread the word ;; I can't thank you all for the support and the amazingly sweet comments from you guys. Really, it's what helps keep me going <34


	7. New Friends Old Allies

The intense sounds of metal forks and spoons making contact with the ceramic plates hit George’s ears as soon as him and the slayer went inside of the restaurant. George didn’t know if he should be more wary or anxious but it’s always best to stay calm in situations like this. To simply blend into society was all about having well mind and to blend within the crowd. Avoid any type of behavior that might cause suspicion. It would be the exact same way on the slayers side, though have more advantages than vampires in the bright sun. George can call himself lucky the share the same advantage as the slayers. Now, he was beginning to think that giving Ringo back the brooch wasn’t such a good idea. However, it was too late now, and he’ll just have to do his best to prevent from giving himself away from the slayer before him.

“I do hope that this place will suit your needs as far as getting a decent meal, Mr.-- …?” Ringo said, head looking back at George.

That’s right. George never really gave his name to the slayer when they first introduced to each other. He didn’t know if he should feel himself to be rude or to be happy that he just blindly gave away his name just like the vampire hunter did. Who knows, maybe Ringo Starr wasn’t actually his real name but a decoy that most slayers were trained to do. Figuring he could do the same, George cleared his throat and opened his mouth to give Ringo his answer.

“Oliver. Oliver Smith.”

“Mr. Smith, …” Ringo continued, “I do apologize that I haven’t really asked of your preferences. W-was there anywhere else that you would like to go? I don’t mind!”

So thoughtful this one is. It almost made George feel guilty.

“Don’t worry yourself, Mr. Starr. I go here from time to time for afternoon tea or social gatherings. It’s quite alright.”

To work his charms, George put his thumb and index finger underneath Ringo’s chin as he uses his free hand to remove his shaded glasses. The tender touch of the gloved fingers made Ringo’s heart skip a beat. Those eyes. Even when they were inside where no daylight can aid Ringo’s sight, he can see the dark shades of brown in the acquaintance’s eyes.

“W-well, a-alright. If you insist.” Ringo swallowed hard, his eyes looking the other way to not seem rude.

Slowly sliding his fingers off of Ringo’s chin, he could only give the small male a smile as he lets him to proceed of where they would like to sit.

Ringo took a couple of deep breaths to calm his beating heart. Was … he flustered? The burning of his cheeks along with his mouth becoming dry, it had to be so. Hopefully the dim environment of the restaurant can hide his red cheeks. It was rather a tad warm inside as well so that could be a good excuse as well.

The two take their seats as George finally took off his hat and placed it aside. The previous sound that was of the metal utensils, ceramic plates, and the constant chatter of the others around them were replaced of rapid beatings of a heart. Ringo’s heart.

“I am not rather sure of what types of food that you prefer, but this place has such a lovely selection of teas. All over the world they say, and it never has disappointed me. Not one bit.” Ringo says, trying to keep up a casual conversation. “Their black tea is one of my favorites.”

“I-I see, …” George responds, his hearing completely fixated on Ringo’s heart beat.

Using his free hand to grip the edge of the table cloth along with the table itself. The sound of the blood flowing through Ringo’s large arteries in the sides of his neck. How sweet and filling his blood must be. George’s mouth watering at the very image his mind created as he sunk in his two large sharp canines digging into the soft flesh of the slayer. The rapid red liquid meeting his tongue with the sweet bitter metallic taste quenches his thirst. Gritting his teeth harshly, the sound of Ringo’s heart beat intensifies …

“M-mr. Smith? Are you alright?” Ringo spoke.

After snapping out of hunger induced trance, the sounds of the heartbeat stopped. He was hearing the usual sounds again from their surroundings. If Ringo wouldn’t have snapped out of his vampiric instincts the deed would’ve been done. It just shows that George has not fed enough from the previous night and his own body was reacting to it albeit he had always had good control of these instincts. Perhaps now his own immortal body was getting tired of his eating habits and were acting accordingly. If this is so, it was a good idea to leave soon. It would be rude to leave now as much as he wanted to. George wanted to indulge the slayer more in hopes he would get something out of it. Maybe not vital information, but it was worth trying.

“Yes, quite. I suppose I am just not used to being as social as I once was when I was at my prime. Once I had the chance to finally have myself alone, I have gotten used to it over time.” George states, his eyes keeping in contact with Ringo’s.

“Oh that is alright. I wasn’t really much of a talker when I was young, but having to communicate in a strict business is always mandatory. Overtime, it just came naturally to try to spark a conversation friends or strangers alike. Ask little things as ‘how they are’ or ‘how are their spouses’ and whatnot. You would be surprised on how much it makes the other happy knows your concern for them.” Ringo explains, his fingers intertwined underneath the table. “Even when some don’t really seem to want to talk, I often think that it makes them feel good to know that someone looked at them and said ‘Hello’.”

George could only listen to Ringo as if he was being told by a close friend. It makes George wonder if the slayers talks like this to everybody or if he was just special. Either way, it had given him a sense of welcome and security which is a rarity for most vampires. Truly Ringo was no ordinary slayer. At least nothing that George has ever witnessed.

“My, you certainly do have a rather unique perspective as far as being optimistic.” George softly chuckled, “It’s very refreshing from what I’m used to.”

Ringo couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride of what George had said. To come from a stranger instead of various people that he knew for a number of years somehow made the compliment all that much meaningful. The blush on his cheeks never left as he felt somewhat giddy. Now it wasn’t the fact of how this individual brought back something dear to him, but something that Ringo couldn’t exactly say.

As a man, Ringo would mentally have to keep to himself from openly having to compliment on another male’s appearance. He can admit to seeing a few men that had such beautiful and strong features that it often makes it hard for him to look away. For George, it was the facial strong structure and the long flowing locks of brown hair. The charm of his mannerisms almost made him seem like he was one of the upper class. Perhaps he was? Who knows.

The two had made their decisions on what they would like as Ringo ordered sausage with poached eggs with black tea. Not sure if he would handle a meal, George ordered weak tea along with some toast in hopes that his stomach would take it well until he would have to regurgitate it later.

Being a social vampire was no easy task. To fit in also meant to eat the same food as mortals do. Many would try and often would fail miserably. George had kept in mind to seem as if he’s sipping his tea and taking little nibble at a time of the toast and have the food to be in the back of his mouth until he found the appropriate time to either spit it out. It shouldn’t be a problem as long as he kept a casual conversation going then Ringo won’t think of it.

“Pardon if this seems rude, but what exactly is the name ‘Ringo’? Is that short for something?” George asks, folded hands underneath his chin.

Ringo, being taken aback from the question, could only display of what seems to be a nervous smile. Indeed it was, but it was classified information as it’s been the name that he has given to himself ever since he had joined the organization. It was highly recommended that one should to protect their privacy and whatnot.

As much as Ringo didn’t like lying, especially towards someone as kind as George, he wasn’t allowed to say his full name.

“Ah, no, I’m afraid not. My parents were rather eccentric people and wanted to name me something extraordinary, so they chose Ringo.” He explained, “I know it’s a rather … strange name, but …”

“Oh no, I don’t think it’s strange at all. It has a rather nice ring to it.” George opposes with a wave, “It suits you.”

_Ba-Dump_

Ringo’s body stiffens up from the sudden beat skip of his heart as well as the rush of butterflies in his stomach. It felt silly for him to be this happy towards someone he had only just met this morning. It truly had been a while since he had ever done something as pleasant as this. It possibly was due to being starved of simply wanting delightful interaction with another. With majority of his friends, along with Paul, traveling or tending to business in the organization there was no time for mingling. Ringo understood of all these reasons, but overtime had caused him to become unknowingly lonely.

With George here, maybe he didn’t need to be lonely anymore.

“T-Thank you, ..”

The two exchanged their smiles and chuckles before their food could arrive.

_You can’t be serious about this, Ringo. Can’t you see that you’re being deceived? Wake up before you get hurt._

A few tables down to where the jolly men are enjoying their conversations, the female vampire slayer resides with fists shaking viciously against the table. Hearing her past lover having a witty talk with a vampire was above of what would classify as insanity.

_I can just kill him right now._

_It wouldn’t be much trouble._

Indeed it wouldn’t as Maureen had a couple of perfectly prepared wooden stakes inside of her coat. She was ready anytime of when George would step out of the line and make her move. Biting her lip, she couldn’t fathom why of this was happening. Of all the vampires and all the hunters in the world … these two in particular had to meet.

This is beyond ridiculous.

Whatever is happening, it needs to end quick.

It there comes to a point to where she needed to disobey Brian’s orders, then so be it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arriving on time in Liverpool, John scurries through place to place to find a familiar face that he had been dreading when the idea came to his head. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy at least going outside and not just for the sake of hunting, but to simply walk among sleep deprived mortals. Not a single one really cared to look at John. Not that it really mattered. It saved him the trouble of constantly hiding that would’ve potentially made him a sketchy character if he wasn’t already. John didn’t know the amount of slayers that could be patrolling around, but as long as he was calm and minded his business, he should have of what he needed before sunrise.

“Now, where is that insufferable bastard …?” John mumbles to himself as he’s trying to keep a low profile whilst looking in every nook and cranny of the town.

It seems that no matter how many years have passed, Liverpool will always remain the same. How simplistic it all seems and how every human being work hard to make ends meet. It keeps each mind in set of what will happen in the morrow for when they have to get ready for the pain ridden labors of work. It had caused them to be in a sedated state to where nothing matters in the environment around them.

As much as that’s the case, John couldn’t risk of causing a commotion that would gain the attention of the crowds around him. It wasn’t as if he was looking for a needle in the haystack, but rather if his patience would keep at a sufficient level to where he wouldn’t lost his temper. If Pete wasn’t here, he’ll have to think of another plan whether or not George approves of it. Whatever it takes, the problem will be taken care of.

“Johnathan Lennon? Is that you?” A woman’s voice called from the back.

Making a complete stop, John didn’t want to believe that was the same voice that had been long gone of his memory years ago … or so he thought. Carefully turning himself around, the familiar figure standing before him met his eyes.  
“Even years after your departure, you still call me in such a formal matter. You never do change, do you?”

“Well, I usually do it for the sake of catching your attention when you’re wandering in your own mind, and it seems that you reacted accordingly. However, I fail to understand of what you are doing here.”

Out from the shadows and onto the faded street lights was once the very first love that George had.

Patricia Boyd.

“I … am just simply looking for someone. Thought that maybe he could be here to assist me with a pest problem.”

Pattie blinked with her intense blue eyes flooding with amusement. Her slender pail fingers reaching to her chin with her index finger tapping her cheek. How perfectly cut her nails were that were sharp enough to slice easily into mortal flesh. For her it was for fashion purposes, but comes in good use whenever one would dare lay a finger on her without her saying so.

“If you’re looking for Pete Best I’m afraid that you had just missed him. I would tell you of where he is now, but he had just up and left without a notice.” Pattie says, a sliver of disappointment in her voice. “I’m sorry, John …”

Of course he wasn’t here. To be fair, Pete had been known to be the sort of lad to hop from place to place making it hard for the vampire hunters to really decipher of where his next location would be. A sporadic traveler as one would call him.

“So I came all the over here for bloody nothin’. Wonderful, …” John adjusts his glasses, brown eyes illuminating of sheer irritation. “I better get back to London before George starts to wonder where I am.”

The pale hand slowly lowered to the hip when she heard that name. Those ocean blue eyes that flared with amusement were now dull of vexation. How long have it been since she had heard that name? Not long enough apparently.

“How is he?” Pattie sighed, her position shifting uncomfortably.

“How is he? He’s actin’ like a bloody damn fool. It’s hard enough as it is to keep the idiot alive by hunting down numerous of mortals and storing them in a damn pantry only for them to rot.” John snarled, “George now thinks that he can settle a situation that involves a vampire slayer. That is why I am here to seek Pete if he can assist me in simply getting rid of the pest before he destroys us.”

“A …. Vampire slayer?” Pattie hisses between her teeth, brows furrowing.

“Yes. A clumsy one in fact. The slayer was stupid enough to leave pieces of himself behind while infiltrating our home. If he really wanted to kill us he should’ve done it during the day, however, our caskets are not that easy to find. That is one of the advantages of the mansion.” John’s shrugs his shoulders, a low growl escaping his lips.

The clicking of Pattie’s shoes reach John’s ears. Her pearl white tulip bell skirt following her movements as she passes him with folded hands against her back. From how it sounds, this vampire slayer was different than the one that she had known that George was far more acquainted with years ago. It fills her mind with a familiar jealous rage that coursed through every fibre of her very well being. Never again did she want to feel the venomous ferocity. The blood-lust images of tearing flesh of a mortal woman terrified her.

“So, now it seems that you are on a wild goose chase, Johnathan. Pity. Well, I suppose I can be thankful that he had kept the promise that we had made together. How our wish was to co-exist with mortals. To never take any innocent lives with our very hands, …” Pattie’s fingers coiled tightly with each other, “Even if … that mortal is our very enemy. Forgive my prattling, John, but if I know George as well as you think you do, he would want to wish to make peace with the slayer.”

“Christ, you are both fools …..”

“Fools, yes, but when we meet our end we can die with peaceful minds.” Pattie huffs at the remark, “You can do what you want, Johnathan, but you can give George the chance or you can go on to continue with this ‘search’ and then be filled with regrets for however long your immortal life goes. It’s up to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO what's this?? A new chapter? This certainly was an interesting chapter to write as we finally get the two interacting ... but how will it go I wonder hmmmm c: Anywho, good news is that I have a new laptop with the help of some amazing close friends of mine <3 Thank you all so much for wanting to help and for being so patient <3 You're all amazing ;v;


	8. Silver and Gold

“Patience is a top virtue of becoming a fine slayer. Much like a spider, it waits patiently on its web until it’s prey falls into its inescapable trap. For all of you to find a moment to strike, you must remember to let the vampire to come to you rather you go to them."

Wise words from a mentor when Maureen and Ringo were in training together. How closely she wanted to make Ringo proud of her by striving to be the best that the organization has ever seen. She has had her successions. For Ringo, it was all by pure luck. Pure foolish luck.

Of all the times that Ringo had hunted down vampire by vampire, it was always himself going inside the clutches of the vampires rather than waiting them out to find the perfect opportunity to ambush and kill them. How he managed to survive through it all is completely beyond her. Luck was his closest ally. It would certainly explain why Ringo was having a conversation with a vampire at this very second.

With all the years of dealing with fearsome creatures, she can admit that witnessing the two had made her very nervous. Two cups of lavender tea she had to consume to greatly calm her nerves.

She had failed to realize that the day had drifted into the early afternoon. The two men kept talking and sharing their laughter with one another.

Maureen didn’t know what to make of it exactly.

_Are they just going to keep sitting there and chatter until the sun sets?_

_Bloody fuckin’ ‘ell, …_

Just about when she decides to take her leave, the sound of chairs scooting back grabbed her attention.

“Oh dear, I did not mean to keep here for so long. I had possibly thrown off your day’s schedule.” Ringo says with a guilt-ridden smile.

George shook his head with his palm raised.

“Dear Ringo, if I do have to be honest, I would not mind sitting here with you as the day passes if I could. It has been quite a while since I’ve had such a delightful conversation such as this one.”

If only there was an explanation on why Ringo’s heart would beat so hard every time George spoke with words coated with such warm flattery it almost makes him envious. He must have almost every women in London to immediately fall for him. George could chatter Ringo’s ears off without a care in the world.  
“You flatter me so, Mr. Smith.”

_Idiot._

With the two taking their leave outside, Maureen placed her payment on the table and quietly followed them out of the exit.

“If you would like to, Ringo, I could escort you back to your flats if you haven’t much planned for today.”

Come to think of it, all that Ringo’s mind was set on today was finding his brooch. It seemed silly now as he was set on an important mission to track down and eradicate the vampires, but it was all that his mind could think of. If Brian were to witness all of this he knew that he would be getting a scolding of a lifetime. Ringo certainly didn’t want that, but he was thankful that no other vampire slayer were to see him slacking off with a complete stranger.

Right?

“Oh, no, no. You’ve done so much for me already.” Ringo protests, “I couldn’t have possibly trouble you more than I have done already.”

“Trouble? Mr. Starr, if you have caused me any trouble, I wouldn’t have bothered to return the brooch to you.” George reassures, “Even so, I had sensed that it meant great to you.”

Ringo nodded, fingers naturally fiddling with the glimmering gift pinned to his coat out of habit.

“But, alas, if you are sure then I will leave you to it. I do desire to see you again, Mr. Starr.” George adjusted his dark tinted glasses.

As much as Ringo would love to chatter more with this newly acquainted fellow, he couldn’t simply forget his mission. Even with reports of missing individuals have gone down strangely, there was no time to take time off.

But, ….

“Well, we can always carry the conversation on through a blissful walk in the park. Hyde Park, to be precise. I-If you would like to, that is.”

“Hyde Park.” George repeated, “What a splendid idea!”

It wasn’t like Ringo would be completely neglecting the mission.There was always tonight and the next to finish the job. No harm in being social with another. With Paul gone for whenever he sees fit, it was beneficial to develop acquaintanceship that could potentially lead to a beautiful friendship. Ringo was sure that Paul would encourage him to do so.

The two exchanged their nods and smiles and agreed on setting a date before they could part ways. Of course, to prevent suspicion, George would need to walk among sunlight once again. The well tailored suit has done its job as to protect his skin from sudden combustion from the sun’s rays. It made him forever grateful he had owned such a rarity.

Finishing his wave goodbye, he makes a slow pace towards the way home. It was almost hard to contain the uprising joy swelling in the pit of his stomach.

With the rhythmic click-clacking of his shoes, he slowly begins to notice that someone was walking the same pace as he was. Not completely out of the ordinary, but definitely odd. Everybody in the market-place was beginning to set up stock for the afternoon. Soon, the area had the aroma of freshly caught fish and shellfish along with the spices.

The ocean.

_The distant caws of seagulls with the sound of the waves crashing upon the shores that stretched for miles on end. The refreshing cold salted water splashing against his heated skin._

Does Ringo like the ocean?

Oh, …

George was interrupted in his train of thought when he felt something keen against his back.

“Don’t look back. We wouldn’t want you to make a scene, _wouldn’t we?_ ” The person behind him sternly spoke, digging the tip of the well-sharpened object into his back. “Into the alleyway. Now.”

“Maureen.” George grinned, “It’s been such a long time.”

 

* * *

 

 

_“You can do what you want, Johnathan, but you can give George the chance or you can go on to continue with this ‘search’ and then be filled with regrets for however long your immortal life goes.”_

_“It’s up to you.”_

“Tch, …”

John hopped himself off from the roof of a church and continued to make his way through the streets. It has been a day since John had ventured around the streets of Liverpool only to hope that Pete would come back. So far, not a single thread of his scent was to be had to his senses. It was ridiculous itself as John had to resort to feeding upon rats just to keep his hunger abay. It would never replace the replenishing sweet taste of human blood, but it will have to do.  
It could’ve at least kept his mind away from what Pattie stated. John felt as if she had no room to speak to him about “coexisting” with humans when she herself had fed upon them before. In her defense, it was before both George and herself had learned to self-control of their vampiric instincts. Much like a carnivorous animal that goes mad being repressed of sustenance. John has never known a vampire that could potentially go berserk without feeding for months on end. In rare cases, there had been a few that would be purposely starved in order to get information. Organizations would capture and test on vampires to learn of what they are and their eating habits. Many of them would be foolish enough to think that they can keep a bloodthirsty creature from escaping iron chains. Oh, what strength an immortal being can have once that final string of rationality breaks. Slayers die and the creature gets away. All in the name of research.

Disgusting.

When John became a vampire it was a slow process. Being the extremely adaptable man that he is, he became more than acquainted with what he is now. It has opened many doors for him to do whatever he wishes. The freedom. The raw rush of the abilities he can do that no other human can do no matter how skilled they are. How it had improved his eyesight immensely and how fast he could go. Hovering in midair was another gift he had received, but John would use it for the sake of comforting his body’s uneasiness if chairs wouldn’t suffice. John’s speed is what makes up for it.

As grand as it all is, it comes with a price.

Hiding in the shadows, the constant stress of slayers whereabouts, and the images of the beautiful sun being forgotten. However, …

The heavy weight of loneliness tops everything together.

So many mortal women can please a touched-starved vampire for so long until it becomes a relentless circle.

That is until his fangs would end that cycle whilst the red liquid vastly goes down his gullet.

Many have come and go until John couldn’t do it anymore. A vampire companion would be more compatible, but as far as it goes with John it goes without saying that he has very specific standards when it comes to partners. As much as the attention was entertaining from various of female vampires lining up to become his, it would all end in the same song and dance. None of them proved they were worthy enough.

It makes him wonder if he’ll spend the rest of his immortal life alone. Doesn’t seem ideal, but it’s possibly for the best.

“Haha! My word, Mr. McCartney, you truly are a card!” The laughter of a man reached his ears as he turns his head towards it.

“Oh, please. It is just a fact.” The other laughed along with his company.

Turning his attention towards the gleeful mortals, he could see that one of them was one that somehow looks familiar.

That name. McCartney. Why did that also sound familiar?

John knew that he had met a McCartney years ago. A couple of decades it seems deep in his memories stored away in the back of his mind. So many faces that he had seen. Some would eventually be forgotten for good.

Seeing the soft baby-faced man smile as if he was having the giddiest time of his life. It bothered John to a degree that lifted his curiosity. Who knows, ….

Maybe this strapping young lad could be his afternoon meal, …

 

* * *

 

 

“You have gotten stronger since our last encounter, Maureen. Still keeping up with slaughtering of vampires I assume?” George blinked, the silver knife rubbing against the flesh of his skin dangerously.

“As much as I would love to have this to be a one-sided conversation, I want answers.” Maureen keeps her grip tight along with both her blade and the stake hovering above George’s heart.

“Oh, an interrogation? You simply could’ve asked.” He huffs, “Have you always done this to get what you want?”

“Shut it. I can cleanly cut off your head before I can even stab your heart. Don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be.”

“I am simply asking of what your intentions are with that man.” Maureen hisses through her teeth, “If you intend to kill him then consider yourself my first kill in years.”

“Me? Kill an innocent mortal in cold blood? My, My, My, … I am dreadfully hurt. Here I am, at your mercy, and here you are with a blade and a stake just ready to be in use. Haven’t you forgotten that I had made a solemn promise years ago?” George flately asked.

“Did you break that promise by kidnapping and murdering innocent people in London!?” Maureen’s snarls in defense, pressing the blade against George’s neck. “How much of a bloody damn fool do you take me for?!”

A solemn promise. What a joke. She immediately blamed herself for all of this happening. To be seduced by this creature was a mistake that she vowed to never make again. To think that vampires can somehow co-exist with humans was all wishful thinking. Some fantasy that a monster had filled her head with. It was all utter nonsense.

“Well, as far as our feedings go, we do have standards, love. I am not the one who does the hunting, mind you.” George continues to speak calmly, “I can understand that you are angry, Maureen. Anybody who would be in this situation would be, but I will say, I have not taken away lives nor do I have any intention to.”

Deep inside, Maureen so much wants to believe him. There was no source of malice or any hints that he was lying through the tone of his words. She had hesitated so many times ever since she had taken the job. This had become a lot more than what she had bargained for.

“I do know that I am still responsible for the deaths of many, but what else can I do? I would rather feed than to go mad and kill more than what’s needed.” George sighed softly, “However, if it seems that I can’t change your mind, you may relieve your anger upon me.”

This was all too pitiful. It seemed unnatural that Maureen would wish that George would show some signs of resistance. To show some way that he was nothing more but a foul creature that would kill anybody that got into their way. Just … something. Anything. Why was he so calm? It was both driving her to the contradicting confliction of killing him or to lower her slaying utensils.

Gritting her teeth viciously, she leans forward towards his ear.

“Where is your accomplice?”

Taken back by the sudden question, George groaned before adjusting himself. It wasn’t exactly comfortable to be leaning back by a slayer that is a few inches smaller in comparison.

“Mmm, it’s hard to say. He often comes and goes. If you do intend to catch him and kill him, I do hope that you are quick on your feet.” George grins, “Fewer vampires are faster than others.”

This wasn’t any new knowledge to Maureen. She had studied the many equipped abilities of vampires ever since her training started. The ones that were the most concerning were those who possessed the ability of flight and agility. In rare cases, some would have telekinesis or pyrokinesis, but it has been unheard of for many years.

All that Maureen now knows is that George is not her target, at least not yet.

Swiftly moving her blade and stake away from George, she gives him a harsh push with her foot against his back. Luckily, he was able to balance himself before having the chance to fall.

“Thank you for that _riveting_ information, demon. However, this does not mean I am willing to spare you. I am only delaying the inevitable.” Maureen coldly states, “However, ….”

The silence from her voice was replaced by the sound of her steps going backwards towards the dark depths of the alleyway.

“If I find _that_ man with just **_one_** scratch upon his skin or any reason to find him in distress because of you, I’ll be sure your head will be served on a silver platter for the organization. That is my promise to you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray another chapter! ;v; Sorry for the long wait everybody it's been a hectic few weeks with having to get ready for a convention plus with life in general it's been difficult to shake off the writers block. BUT here we are. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure that a lot of you have been curious as to when Paul would come in, and I figured I would have him to be here a little early since McLennon is a ship that is also in this fic CB But how will it play out I wonder? Hmmm.


	9. Yearning Deception

“Well, it certainly has been a pleasure, Mr. McCartney. I hope to see you again in your next getaway.” The gentleman tipped his hat, “Please, do be careful walking to the Inn. Al though I am confident that you will as you’re quite a strong lad.”

“Oho, you flatter me so. It is only a straight walk down, my good sir. I’ll be alright.”

“Mmm, of course. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to that ravishing face of yours, now would we?” The man glided his thick fingers across Paul’s jawline. “Would be a grave shame.”

“Indeed.” Paul swatted the man’s hand away, “I bid you goodnight.”

With those last words that were coated such sweetness with a cold undertone, Paul displayed a crooked grin before walking to his merry way.

“Disgusting, …” Paul muttered under his breath.

To be a man of natural beauty was both a blessing and a curse. The attention that he would get from both his peers and strangers was lovely at first, but over time it had become excruciating. The women of London would giggle and fawn at his sight while the men would share their jealous sneers. All he could ever do was held his head high and pray that conflict won’t come his way.

After a heart-breaking and rather humiliating divorce of last year, it was difficult for Paul to regain his confidence as far as wanting to get back to a committed relationship. Linda was his first wife, and also his first love. The two completely inseparable from each other. They had always shared their times of happiness and sorrows. No secrets were kept from one another.

When it came to the organization, Paul couldn’t have himself to tell Linda. How would he? Explaining how a group of people become dedicated to hunt down creatures of the night who were thought to be nothing but horrific monsters in fairy tales exist. In Paul’s mind, Linda would think he was mad. A complete lunatic to be thrown in an asylum.

Eventually, their loving relationship had slowly burned into a distrusting one. As much as Paul hated lying to his wife, he has also devoted his life to the organization. It seemed that he was married to his work than to Linda. In the end, once the divorce was set and done, Linda went to go back to America. Paul knew that were wasn’t enough sorry’s to make everything better. If only it could.

If only the endless times he had been sleeping with random strangers from the streets would get rid of Linda’s face. If only they had told him the things Linda would say to him. How sweet and understanding her words were. It wasn’t the same.

And now, he was alone.   
Walking along the streets to welcome new drifters that were eager enough to give him the entertainment he needs. At least enough entertainment before he can attend to his duties as a vampire hunter. He might as well make the best of it.

“Excuse me, young sir.” A voice called from the back of Paul.

Paul turning himself to the man that he would assume is talking to him, he lets his lips curl.

“Yes? What can I do for you?”

The man before him had shoulder length brown hair. Glasses that shined from the street lamps that hid light brown almond shaped eyes. His stature was less than courteous and more open than what Paul would be used to. Women and men alike to act all posh like a peacock displaying their best feathers to impress a potential suitor. Paul knew better. He would always pick up their lies quickly. The look in their eyes would say it all. Two-faced lowlives that would leech from anybody that would give them a chance.

Whatever this man wanted, it all depends on how Paul would give it.

“Do you know where I can find an Inn nearby? I came here to find a dear friend of mine, but I’m afraid he is not here. I would like to return home in London, but I am rather exhausted.” The man smiled, one hand on his hip.

Ah. The typical “help me” initiation. However, with this one, Paul can see that the man clearly wasn’t hiding anything that could lead to his true intentions. If this man was planning to be crafty, he might as well play along.

“What a coincidence, my fellow sir, I was just heading down to the Inn myself. Care to come along with me?” Paul insisted. “I can reassure you that it’s not far.”

“Hmhm, a coincidence indeed! It seems I have been very lucky to have found you in a time of need!” The brunette beamed.

Paul could only nod at his eagerness as he continues to walk towards the way to the Inn. Perhaps this will be the chance to get tonight’s entertainment.

 

* * *

 

 

Restless. Nervous. Exhilarated.

The sleepless vampire hunter tosses and turns in his bed. The soft rays of the moon shining inside of the slayer’s room as little specks of dust dance within it before gliding away from sight. Blue eyes avert from corner to corner of his bedroom.

It would’ve been impossible to find a vampire inside of his flat. How could there be? He had made it into a habit of checking every room, making sure there were fresh bulbs of garlic hanging by the windows, and to have a bottle of holy water at his bedside whenever he needed it. It was silly, most would think. All slayers are taught that vampires could never break into another’s home without their permission. To Ringo, it was necessary.

But the thought of vampires wasn’t his main concern.

It was George.

It was particularly eerie of how many times that man’s face has been haunting his thoughts ever since their first encounter.

Not that Ringo has ever had an infatuation with a man before, but this felt so different. Different in a sense that Ringo can feel open towards George. How George didn’t simply look down at him just for looking as naive as he naturally is. To share conversations with him without the other to make him feel imcompetent. Ringo had already have enough of that from the members of the organization.

Ringo couldn’t say that they were cruel to him, but it does get awfully tiring when the respect he had given to them wasn’t well received. He wasn’t sure of what he had done wrong to make them think the way they do towards him. Sure, he has made his fair share of mistakes on his missions, but they would always be completed. It would all be forgiven by his partner, Paul, but not so much from the others.

Many of them had praised Paul on how he was still alive with himself tagged along with him.

Humorous it all was at first.

No, it doesn’t matter. None of that matters now. Ringo must learn to forgive and forget. Soon, they will all see that he can handle a mission without the aid of Paul. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have to drop by on his peers as they share their horrid gossip about him.

It makes Ringo wonder if what George was saying to him was all just what he wanted to hear. Was he just merely putting up a facade to humor him? Was it all just a game to him? To return his beloved brooch to him to butter him up for his own selfish desires?

It couldn’t be.

With a silent sigh, Ringo turned over on his other side, grabbing one of his pillows to hold it tightly in his arms. He shouldn’t doubt George like that. Not everybody is his peers, and he certainly shouldn’t treat him like one.

That wouldn’t be fair.

Not to a brand new acquaintance that he had hoped to turn into a wonderful friendship. If George would be alright with it, it would make him very happy. The positive possibilities of what it could all leave had his stomach filled with butterflies just waiting to get out.

To see that handsome smiling face when they meet at Hyde Park. To greet him graciously with soft lips meeting the top of his hand. The tickling hairs of his mustache brushing gently against the skin.

 _“I’m so happy you came.”_   
  
Words like sweet golden honey.

It felt selfish that Ringo wanted to hear more words of assurance from George. As if he had been internally yearning for it without himself knowing. It was also painful to realize just how lonely Ringo is. The intense desire for intimacy from another hadn’t really been on his mind ever since Maureen and himself had separated. It was almost as if George had ignited a spark inside of which he had thought was lost. Of course, there were short-lived infatuations whenever someone would give him a time of the day to share a pleasant conversation. Overtime, the meetings would fade and the potential suitor would move on to another. It seemed it was becoming a habit of Ringo.

Would this sudden infatuation with George fade over time as well? He didn’t want it to. For the longest time, this could finally be the time for Ringo to break the binds of his insecurities and go forth to a new path towards.

The only thing that was currently halting the idea was that of his mission.

Missions that were as important to kill vampires were always to be treated as a top priority. Though to be treated with diligence, it should be never be delayed on the account of all the innocent lives that will be taken.

Should he go to the mansion again tonight or should he remain to lie lay low until his scent was gone inside? He could mask himself in more garlic rather than incense. Ringo would have to be sure that his attire is closer to his body.

Come to think of it, next time it would be best to strike in the morning while the beasts sleep heavily. It would certainly give him time to explore the structure of the mansion and see if there are any complications that would surely go against him in the night. A plan that he should’ve done from the very start.

“Oh, why must it come to this? I wish to see him, but …” Ringo talks among himself, looking towards the window. “My duties are crucial for the people of London. I have no choice. This is what I must do. This is, …..”

Closing his eyes tightly, Ringo digs his face into the pillow he holds tightly.

_This is what I must do._

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving at the Inn, the two haven’t really shared much of a conversation except for “how are you?” and even a “why did you come to Liverpool?”. Paul couldn’t say that he was tired. In fact, he wanted to know more about this unexpected stranger. How suddenly he had come out of the shadows just to have a slayer on vacation escort him to an Inn. The man pretended to act he was lost in such a giddy fashion it was almost insulting. If he truly wanted something from him, he could’ve easily have asked.

In John’s perspective, this took a rather riveting turn. A human that looked at him as if he knew he was a wolf hiding underneath sheep’s skin. John knew it from the smile that Paul gave out to him. A smile that had said more words than what that mouth can possibly say. The only explanation would be that Paul was part of the organization. How careful his movements were as they were walking to the Inn, there’s no mistake about it.

“Well, here we are. I do appreciate you showing me the way here. What name do you go by so I can properly thank you?”

His name?

Paul contemplated if he should really give his name to someone who he had high suspects of ill intentions. If it turns out he’s completely harmless, there’s no need to worry. If his suspicions were correct, it won’t be as if Johnathan would leave the Inn alive.

“Paul. Paul McCartney.”

McCartney.

There goes the familiar bells that went off in John’s head. Surely there could’ve been many McCartney’s that he had met in the past years for as long as he’s been a vampire. Why does this matter now? It shouldn’t, but John knew that the thought would be troublesome for quite some time.

“It’s an honor to make your acquaintance, Mr. McCartney.”

Originally, Paul would’ve been his easy meal for tonight, but seeing it’s probable that he’s a vampire hunter, he would have to play his cards right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ringo whatever shall you do? Can't back down on what you have to do, ... right? 
> 
> I'll admit that Paul is rather fun to write c: Easily can read people and is always a few steps ahead of the other


	10. Interrogation

_ “Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?”  _

 

_ Silence had become of the mortal that stands before a clan of vampires. Numerous of beaming eyes of blue and yellow lock onto the mortal man. Why is he hesitating? Of all the possibilities that this new rich power that he was promised to withhold, his conscious says otherwise. The leader has sensed confidence on the arrival of the mortal. Once the final question was given, the man went silent.  _

 

_ Second thoughts perhaps?  _

 

_ “Once the ritual is done, you can never return to the mortal world you once lived upon. You can no longer walk among the sun. The night will forever be your domain. All of what comes with the transformation, you shall be for all eternity.”  _

 

_ Eternity.  _

 

_ A lifetime that has no ending. Of all those questions this man had as to what the future would be life. What will revolutionize in the next century? What will the people be like as society advances through out the next decades?  _

 

_ He can be the one to see it all.  _

 

_ With one step forward, the man approached the figure.  _

 

_ “I accept.”  _

 

* * *

 

“Honestly, of all the vampires that I have hunted over the years, you … have got to be the most predictable of them all.” 

 

The Inn room that the slayer and vampire have done their battle in was in shambles. With a single candle that was a source of light, the darkness hid the floor and walls decorated with claw marks and splatters of blood. Curtains ripped to shreds as the window was possibly broken as traces of glass were present.t It was a miracle that the Innkeeper didn’t hear the commotion. Being old and nearly deaf, of course he wouldn’t have. Just blissfully sitting by the counter as he awaits more customers.

 

Inside of Paul’s room, contains the snarling beast with bed sheets wrapped around him tightly on a wooden chair. The end of it around the bloodied hands of the slayer. 

 

“To lure me here in a place run by a poor deaf man, were you planning this to be a quick kill? To seduce me in here and dig your revolting teeth into me? My word, beast, you truly do underestimate vampire hunters, do you?” 

 

As collected as Paul was, the torn clothes, bruised lip, and oozing blood dripping down his velvet skin hid the tight buckling of his knees. This was not the first time having an encounter with a vampire in an environment so tight. He had to use every piece of furniture in the room as his defense. With a few bottles of holy water that he carried, he had used it to stun John long enough for him to wrap the bedsheets around him. Once tight and secured, Paul used the extra bed sheets from the room’s closet, wrapping John’s wrists and ankles to the chair. Now, the two’s eyes locked onto each other. 

 

“I will admit to you, your speed is something admirable.” Paul speaks. 

 

What an oddity this is. A vampire hunter speaking with him like an acquaintance. Unlike George that was more than willing to mingle with mortals, John was far from wanting to discuss anything with them. Maybe put on his best charms only for the sole purpose to drain the blood from their necks. 

 

If it weren’t for the holy water stinging his skin he would’ve torn through the sheets that keep him restrained on the chair.

 

“I suppose all slayers carry holy water even when off duty?” John hisses, “If only you knew how putrid the scent you bastards give off.” 

 

“All the more reason to ward off sniveling shadow dwelling rubbish like you.” Paul insults, his bloodied lips curled. “I always come prepared on a trip in case there were any upcoming inconveniences. And look where I am, captured a vampire with bedsheets.” 

 

Before John could respond, a harsh knocking came to the door. 

 

“Oi! The fuckin’ ‘ell is goin’ on in there?!” 

 

The two rapidly turned their attention towards the door. An aggravated huff came from Paul. He should’ve known that the neighbors would hear it all. Thankfully, Paul was always a step ahead. Even in a situation where he had captured a vampire in a setting where other humans were present. 

 

“If you say anything, you’ll expect another bottle of holy water from me. I highly doubt you would want that to happen again, …. especially on your face.” Paul sneers, keeping the end of the bed sheet wrapped around his hand. 

 

John could only flinch in response. With such a gorgeous appearance, there was an unmerciful nature that came with it. Whatever they would teach at the organization, they had taught them well to keep their emotions in check for every situation of the hunt. Good or bad, a vampire hunter is required to think ahead of its target. Protect the people, no matter what it takes. 

 

With an attempt to smile, Paul walks towards the door and opens it a crack. 

 

“I deeply apologize for the noise sir.  A cat snuck into my room through the window and unfortunately has created such a mess. It’s gone now.” 

 

The man squinted in skeptical.

 

“All that noise from one mangy animal? Dear god.” The man grumbled, “It seems that you have well lost to it.” 

 

“Indeed I have, sir. Again, I am sorry to have disturbed you.” 

 

The fuming man gave off a long sigh before the sneer could fade. 

 

“Well, you’re not the only one in this Inn, you know. I am very sure like yourself, we are all exhausted from long travels. The last thing we want is for some inconsiderate individual such as yourself to cause a ruckus. Be sure to secure that window, and clean yourself up. If anybody sees any of the blood on you it could cause an outcry.” The man huffed before taking his leave. 

 

“I will, sir. Thank you.” 

 

Once it was clear, Paul closed the door carefully. His ears caught the sound of John chuckling. 

 

“Mind if I ask what is so amusing?” Paul asked bitterly. 

 

John responded with a soft hum as his chuckles gradually fade. 

 

“I find you to be amusing, slayer. How calm and collected you can be, but I know that behind that mask you wear is a fierce merciless mortal. If it weren’t for your quick reflexes I would’ve had my chance to dig my fangs into your throat. They train you very well, do they not?” 

 

While keeping his fair distance, Paul could only exchange a distrustful snare at the captured vampire. Like an animal being in a cage, they’ll do anything to escape. Whether it would be using physical source or to use their wits to trick their captures. In John’s case, he would have to resort to using whatever charm he had to possibly slither himself away from the slayers clutches. 

 

“I do what I have to do.” Paul briefly answers. 

 

“Mmmm, ….” John hums, “I couldn’t help but see you with another gentleman just before I took a chance to speak to you. The polite facade is there until you find it displeasing to have another mortal’s filthy hands to lay upon you.” 

 

The snare remained on Paul as he heard the vampires words. The revolting bitter taste in his mouth became present with his stomach churning. In the shadows there will always be an unpleasant present of creatures. If not slumbering, they will take their chances to observe or even feast upon a mortal that has gone astray. Paul didn’t have time to really have his senses detect anything out of the ordinary as his day went about. It was only then when John had come forward to him was when Paul had his immediate suspicions. 

 

“Vile, and invasive.” The slayer hisses, “I should leave you here until the sun rises to turn you nothing but into ashes. A death that you well deserve.” 

 

A death well deserved. To leave a vampire out while completely helpless in the sunlight was a common practice from organizations. If not piercing their hearts or swift decapitation, it would be the sunlight. Some slayers use this as a way of sadistic torture or to completely eradicate vampires. How stone cold face their expressions would be as they watched the vampires scream in agony. The high shrieking echoing before it followed into silence. Nothing but a pile of ashes and tattered clothes. 

 

All that John was very much familiar with.  

 

“Mmm, is that so?” John arched his head back, his illuminated eyes towards the ceiling. “It certainly would have you to further explain yourself to the people in this Inn as to why there are ashes on this chair that I sit on. How would you ever explain the blood-curdling screams? What would you do? Jump out of the window and leave them utterly confused?” 

 

Knowing well that he shouldn’t provoke the hunter, John knew that he was right. Someone, and possibly more people, knowing of where Paul’s room along with knowing of what he looks like it could certainly cause himself more trouble than he could ever burden himself with. Killing the vampire with sunlight wasn’t an option, … no matter how tempting it may be. 

 

“To simply make this easier for the both of us, how about we go our separate ways? I can give you a solemn promise I shall not harm you. Only until the next time that we meet that is.” John proposes, setting all hostility aside.  

 

“You honestly expect me to set you free all because of a ‘promise’? After you have nearly killed me? This may come as a surprise to you, beast, but I don’t trust you.” 

 

“I am simply not asking you to trust me. I am simply implying that we can take this matter somewhere else where it doesn’t have to involve the public. For the sake of our identities, of course. Maybe not today, nor the next night, but another time.” 

 

“Absolutely not! How dare you insinuate that I would do as something as foolish as to let an abomination free amongst the streets of England. To do what exactly? Kill more innocent people? I don't even know why I am still here conversing when I can end it all now.” 

 

Of all the places that this had to happen, it had to be in an Inn. There was the option of gagging John to keep him quite if he had ever plan to waste his final breath of high shrieks. 

 

_ But what about the ashes?  _

 

_ I can try to clean it up before the owner and the others can suspect anything of it.  _

 

_ Yes. That would be sufficient.  _

 

“McCartney, was it?” John questioned, “I heard the man next to you say your name right before you parted ways. Forgive me for my further invasiveness, but I can’t help but feel a certain familiarity to it.” 

 

Wonderful. 

 

If Paul would’ve known earlier that a vampire was sneaking about he wouldn’t have the blabbering fool say his name so freely. He didn’t feel completely unease as no vampire would live to tell once he realizes they recognize it. Even so, many vampires would be highly advised to stay clear of him. A high-ranking vampire slayer was not one to be trifled with. In this case, John should be lucky that the slayer had kept him alive for that long. Paul was certain he was stating empty words just to buy himself some time. 

 

“And what of my name, vampire?” 

 

With John himself not knowing where this would lead to, but it was worth pursuing for his sake. 

 

“I was just curious. Did you by chance knew of someone by the name of James McCartney?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho >u> whats this? 
> 
> I originally was going to write in more but then my writers block started to kick back sooooooooooooo yea have this until next time and again thank ya'll for your patience uvu;


End file.
